Be My Juliet?
by haileythewriter
Summary: AU fic-Callie gets accepted into the drama program at Julliard and gets assigned a project that she has to work on with her class peer-Arizona Robbins. But of all the things Callie expected, she never expected to find love.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So, this is my first ever Calzona fic…It is an AU story, I hope you guys like it…Please R&R:)

Chapter 1

"We're gonna be late!" Callie yelled up the stairs as she waited for Addison in the small kitchen of their apartment in New York City. Today was their first day at Julliard and Callie would be damned if they were late.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Addison hollered back as she sped down the stairs.

"Finally." Callie muttered.

"Hey, it takes time to look this good!" Addison defended as she gestured to herself.

"Yeah, yeah." Callie mumbled as she grabbed her purse and flung it over her shoulder. The pair quickly walked down the bustling streets of the city towards their usual coffee shop. Callie walked in and immediately noticed a blonde in tight running shorts waiting in line.

"Are you even listening?" Addison asked.

"Hmm oh yeah sorry I was um," Callie paused as she allowed her eyes to wander down the blonde's tanned legs. "distracted."

"Oh really Cal?"

"What? I'm single now and its been a while!" Callie defended.

"You don't even know if she's gay."

"Well then I guess I'll just have to find out." Callie retorted as she walked towards the blonde. Just as Callie was about to make her move, a tall brunette came and put her arm around the unknown woman's waist. Callie watched in disappointment and quickly walked back to where Addison was.

"That answers that question." Callie said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

Addison just smirked at her best friend and placed her coffee order along with Callie's and the two were off to their first day at Julliard.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Alright, settle people!" The professor announced from the middle of the large stage."So as you may or may not know, here at Julliard's drama course, we expect the best of every one of you. We like to be daring, and put a twist on classic plays, and we want to show just how much talent we have here. That being said, I will now give you your first project. We are going to do a modern take on the classic Romeo & Juliet and change it into Juliet and Juliet." The professor watched as everyone's eyes widened and some broke out into smiles while others sunk down in their chairs. "Since we don't know what talent we're working with, we're going to select the two main roles at random. First two names my eyes land on win." All of the students watched in anticipation as the professor picked up the clipboard that had the class list. "Callie Torres, and….Arizona Robbins. Come on up ladies."

Callie stood up hesitantly and walked towards the stage, as her eyes darted around nervously.

"Is there an Arizona Robbins here?" The professor repeated once again.

"Yes, yes I'm here!"

Callie watched in pure shock as she saw the blonde from the coffee shop that morning walk up on to the stage. Callie instantly noticed the blonde's piercing blue eyes and found herself getting lost in them. 'Get yourself together Torres! You don't even know her and you're already ogling her!' Callie mentally scolded herself.

"Arizona Robbins." The blonde introduced herself and extended a manicured hand.

"Umm…Callie Torres." The brunette stuttered as she shook the blonde's hand.

"Callie meet your Juliet." The professor stated.

This was gonna be one hell of a project.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Author's Note 2: So I know that this chapter was a little choppy but I just needed them to meet each other formally. I hope you guys liked it, reviews are always welcomed-good or bad:)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you guys sooo much for all of your feedback, you guys are awesome, keep 'em coming:)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just borrowing

Chapter 2

"No way seriously?" Arizona asked the dark haired woman sitting across from her before erupting into a fit of giggles.

"Yep." Callie replied with a smile. After class, Callie had asked Arizona if she wanted to grab a coffee at the same shop as this morning, so here they were. Callie was surprised at the fact that she was enjoying the blonde's company so much, when she first saw her, she wouldn't have ever pegged her as smart, or funny, or all of the other traits Callie was starting to admire about her.

"So, Callie….that has to be short for something right?" Arizona questioned, snapping the brunette out of her thoughts.

"Ugh, I was kind of hoping you wouldn't ask. Its horrible." Callie replied.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad." Arizona teased.

"Ok, ok fine…Its Calliope." The Latina muttered as she braced herself for what might be coming.

"Calliope." Arizona repeated, testing it out. "I think its a beautiful name."

Callie felt her face heat up at the compliment. Usually she hated it when people called her Calliope, but coming from Arizona it just sounded….right. "You do?"

"I do." Arizona replied sweetly.

Their faces were just a few inches apart and Callie noticed Arizona's sapphire eyes flicker down to her lips. Callie was about to close the space between their lips when Arizona jolted up abruptly.

"I um..I-I should go…Thank you for the coffee." Arizona stuttered as she forced a smile and just about ran out of the coffee shop leaving behind a very flustered Callie.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

'No, no,no, no. This cannot be happening! Get a grip Robbins, you have a girlfriend, you cannot fall for Calliope!' Arizona coached herself internally, as she walked as quick as humanly possible towards her apartment. She took a deep breath in an attempt to calm her nerves before she opened her apartment door.

"Hey babe." Arizona said meekly, as she stepped into her apartment and greeted her girlfriend Kate.

"You're late." Kate said harshly.

Arizona tried to act like her girlfriend's words didn't sting, but they did, and lately it seemed like they came more, and more often.

"Sorry, I um…was going over my script after class." Arizona lied as she plopped down on the couch next to her girlfriend.

"Its aways something with you. I'm starting to think you're not worth it anymore." Kate said coldly as she stood from the couch leaving Arizona by herself.

Arizona felt as if she had just been punched in the gut. It was like Kate was upset that Arizona was finally having her dreams come true. It was in that moment that she decided that whatever happens with Callie happens and she wasn't going to try and stop it. If Kate didn't care, why should she?

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Callie was about to kill whoever it was that had texted her and woken her up, but the anger was quickly replaced with butterflies in her stomach as she saw a certain blonde's number appear on her phone. She was still kind of pissed that Arizona had just left out of nowhere but that was quickly forgotten as she read the text message she had just received.

**Sorry for running out on you like that tonight…hope I can make it up to you with dinner tomorrow night? xx-Arizona**

Callie couldn't help the goofy grin that came across her face as she read the blonde's text. She quickly typed her response and went back to sleep, all the while thinking of Arizona.

**Sounds perfect:)-Callie**

**Author's Note 2: So Arizona is falling for Callie and is having issues with Kate, and date night is next chapter!Stay tuned:)**


End file.
